El cuentista
by o0oFreyao0o
Summary: Han pasado muchos años desde la pelea entre Harry y Voldemort, ambos han desapareció y la comunidad mágica los cree muertos. Pero sera esto real?
1. Introduccion

_Años Después_

_¡Hola! Mi nombre es Freya , esta es una historia que se me ocurrió mientras jugaba un partido de Básquet xD porque en ese instante no lo sé. Pero de todos modos quise escribirlo, espero que sea de su agrado dado que este es el primer fic de HP que intentare escribir… cualquier opinión o comentario será bienvenido. Gracias._

_Esta es la introducción de la historia pues recién desde el siguiente capitulo la verdadera historia dará comienzo =D_

* * *

><p>La pequeña ciudad de Hogsmeade se encontraba recubierta de nieve, con algunos copos cayendo lentamente en todo el poblado. Las personas caminaban entre aquel frio aun mostrando sonrisas en sus rostros, y entre todas aquellas personas la gran mayoría resultaban ser los alumnos de Hogwarts quienes llevaban consigo pequeños paquetes con el símbolo de Zonko y algunos dulces de Honeydukes, todos caminando y sintiendo sus alientos sobre sus rostros a causa de la helada brisa.<p>

Algunos niños magos y brujas jugueteaban cerca a las tres escobas, se escuchaban claramente los gritos y risas que proferían cada vez que alguien caía victima de alguna bola de nieve "extraviada" como ellos lo llamaban.

La paz y la tranquilidad había regresado a aquello mundo mágico desde hacía ya muchos años, incluso para los niños aquella era en la cual el _señor tenebroso_ se alzaba, solo formaba parte de la historia que se escribían en los libros de magia. El dolor y la desesperación habían sido sofocados por las risas y nuevos nacimientos que llegaban, el futuro se mostraba prometedor y nadie tenía la intención de siquiera recordar aquella época en la cual, no podían siquiera saber si lograrían vivir para el día de mañana.

Hogsmeade era el lugar preferido para los estudiantes de todo Hogwarts , incluso para sus profesores quienes tomaban como su primer paradero a "Las Tres Escobas". De hecho era el lugar más lleno de todo Hogsmeade, tanto estudiantes como maestros esperaban ansiosamente un lugar para poder beber cerveza de mantequilla que lograba contrarrestar el frio del exterior con gran eficacia.

Siento que no ha pasado mucho tiempo, cuando la veo Madame Rosmerta – menciona una mujer de apariencia severa sin embargo unos amables ojos de color avellana – siento que fue hace poco cuando venía como estudiante por una cervezas de mantequilla.

Profesora Granger, es un honor tenerla como cliente – sonrío Madame Rosmerta quien tenía el cabello cano y su rostro mostraba algunas arrugas a causa de la edad, sin embargo aquel rostro amable y bello lograba sobresalir aun – es verdad, ha pasado ya muchos años desde que la vi cuando aun asistía a Hogwarts.

Hermione sonrió recordando aquellos tiempo es los cuales pertenecía el trío de oro en Hogwarts, todo había pasado de manera tan rápida cuando eran muy jóvenes el estallido de la guerra entre mortifagos y magos, las muertes, la búsqueda de los horrocruxes, la gran batalla de Hogwarts y la desaparición de Harry Potter. Bebió un gran trago de su vaso llegado al punto de ese recuerdo, aun le era doloroso.

Aquella gran victoria donde el mago más temible en la historia de la magia había muerto, y el elegido había desaparecido sin dejar rastro alguno; nunca se encontraron rastros del cuerpo de Voldemort, solo su varita rota y su túnica quemada fueron entrados mas nunca aquel cuerpo transfigurado que poseía; y del elegido muchos magos y brujas lo habían buscado en los próximos 7 años de su desaparición, una verdadera lástima. Incluso ella Hermione Granger fue entre las últimas personas que desistieron de la búsqueda del joven mago.

Se crearon muchas historias, algunas ya transformándose en absurdas como que ambos magos se habrían ido a alguna dimensión desconocida y otras que afirmaban que tras la dura batalla ambos cuerpos fueron devorados por la gran cantidad de magia que poseían ambos magos. Lo único que recordaba de la última vez que lo vio fue esa gran explosión dorada que cubrió toda la escuela, cegando a todos por unos minutos, y tras esos minutos no quedaba nada… solo el silencio y restos de dos varitas y la túnica del mago tenebroso. ¿Qué había sido del joven mago? ¿Porque no encontraban nada que indicara que siguiera con vida?¿o por lo menos un cuerpo sobre el que llorar por su pérdida? Esas eran las preguntas que aun surcaban su mente día tras día, y noche tras noche. ¿Qué habido sido de Harry Potter, de niño que vivió?

Oh, allí van de nuevo – hablo Madame Rosmerta, sacando a Hermione de sus pensamientos – esos niños no dejan de seguirlo – sonreía mientras limpiaba una de las mesas.

Hermione se giro para observar a través de la ventana, donde un hombre de edad avanzada caminaba entre la nieve seguido por una gran cantidad de niños pequeños. Su traje se veía desgastado y su rostro se escondía tras una gran bufanda raída que colgaba de su cuello.

Pobre hombre – murmuro Hermione en voz alta – con este frio debe estar congelándose, con esa ropa vieja – ceño el entrecejo, observando cómo algunos niños se colocaban a su alrededor y jalaban de su bufanda como buscando detenerlo - ¿Pero qué es lo que quieren lograr esos niños?

Oh, no se preocupe Profesora Granger, solo están buscando que les cuente otra historia y por ello que quieren detenerlo – dijo madame Rosmerta , mientras se acercaba a Hermione aun observando a través de los cristales como el hombre se detenía poco a poco y jugueteaba con los niños – hace mas de 4 meses, que llego al pueblo y siempre se sienta a contar historias a los niños, es muy divertido un par de veces lo he escuchado y créame que sabe lo que significa relatar una historia.

¿Qué tipo de historias, son las que suele contar? – pregunto Hermione , bebiendo su sorbo a su cerveza.

De todo un poco, supongo – comento Madame Rosmerta – algunas veces cuenta historias del niño que vivio y como este desapareció, o algunas historias de hechizos y magos oscuros quienes desaparecieron. A pesar que sus historias suelen muchas veces repetirse a los niños no parece molestarles al contrario desean seguir escuchando mas, por si logran que el cuentista logre contar algo mas…

¡¿Cuentista? – rio Hermione al escucharla – que titulo más original, ¿es que acaso aquel mago no tiene un nombre?

No lo creo – dijo cansadamente Rosmerta – es un Squib, el dijo que perdió su nombre hace muchos años, el pobre parece haber sufrido mucho tras la guerra. Tal vez perdió a su familia en ella, nunca cuenta su pasado… simplemente prefiere ser llamado "el cuentista" – sonrio Rosmerta mientras veía como aquel anciano se sentaba en una de las rocas cerca a la plaza y los niños tomaban asiento a su alrededor muy obedientemente.

Aquella parecía una escena enternecedora, más de 10 niños se encontraban sentados cómodamente en la nieve a pesar del frio que los rodeaba. Uno de los hombres, al parecer el padre de uno de los niños se acerco llevando una enorme lámpara con fuego azul en su interior para que los niños pudieran acercar sus manos en caso que llegaran a congelarse.

Hermione no pudo evitar levantarse inconciemente y acercarse a la puerta del local para observar detenidamente a aquel mendigo, quien se arreglaba la bufanda y mostraba una barba maltrecha y mal cortada sus ojos negros como el carbón sobresalían entre su cabello y cejas canas. Cogió firmemente su gorra colocándosela con cuidado para proteger aquellas orejas rojas del frio.

Observo que algunos padres se quedaban a los alrededores observando a sus hijos, pendientes que nada pudiera causarles daño. Algunos estudiantes de Hogwarts se mostraban interesados por escasos segundos antes de dirigirse a alguna de las tiendas que los rodeaban y es que el frio obligaba a cualquiera a buscar un lugar acogedor, pero no allí se encontraban alrededor de un mendigo anciano una gran cantidad de niños.

Queremos historias! Queremos historias! – Comenzaron a pedir los niños entre palmas mientras observaban ansiosos al hombre – que sea una nueva – gritaba uno – no que sea una de Harry Potter –gritaba otro – que sea de Voldemort – gritaban un par de gemelos haciéndose escuchar claramente…

El Anciano sonrió al escucharlos, su sonrisa era amable sin embargo sus ojos no compartían aquella sonrisa, resultaban ser fríos e inexpresivos. Y lo cual no parecía importarle a ninguno de los presentes, en lo absoluto.

Niños, niños tranquilícense – pidió aquel anciano- cálmense y les contare la historia que deseen escuchar…

Un gran vítor sobresalió del grupo de niños, todos ellos guardando silencio segundos después para escuchar atentamente la historia…

El anciano aclaro la garganta , se sentó sobre la nieve apoyando su espalda en la roca quedando a la altura de las miradas de aquellos niños… sin duda… aquello era indicio de que la historia pronto daría comienzo… y así fue…

_Un gran señor oscuro se elevo por segunda vez hace muchos años, se hacía llamar Voldemort… *algunos niños hicieron mímicas de estremecimiento, tras lo cual mostraban sonrisas de diversión* el nombre que todo mago y bruja temían, no había nadie que lograra provocar tal temor ante su sola mención. Cuan peligroso resultaba nombrarlo, muchas muertes se perdían día tras día, la noche tan solo aumentaba el temor y el día se veía tan lejano que nadie podía pensar en un futuro más lejano que el lograr sobrevivir un día más. Sus vasallos los mortifagos recorrían el mundo mágico asesinando a aquel que mostrara resistencia contra su señor, incluso el mundo muggle se vio afectado muchos inocentes perdieron sus vidas entre rayos verdes que surcaban de las varitas de aquellos asesinos. El señor tenebroso como lo llamaban, comenzó a tener un gran poder, aquel poder que lograría abrumar a quien mostrara un corazón débil y aprisionar a aquellos quienes no defendieran sus creencias._

_Hubo resistencia a su poder pocos magos de sangre pura, muchos mestizos y muy pocos muggles que sabían de la existencia del mundo mágico. Una época de terror que reinaba sin límite alguno, y una profecía a la cual muchos se aferraban. La profecía del niño que vivió, y que lograría vencer al señor tenebroso, aquel joven mago que tendría la misma fuerza de aquel tenebroso mago._

_No importara que tan débil pareciera ser la luz de la esperanza, muchos preferían aferrarse a ella que perder su fe entre la oscura noche que los cubría Y quien no l haría? No es acaso mejor sentir algo de esperanza a dejarse morir en vida, y así es como muchos esperaban quizás demasiado de alguien tan joven._

_El joven Potter, el único que logro sobrevivir a la maldición asesina y solo una pequeña cicatriz quedaba en su frente como prueba de aquel acontecimiento. Un gran niño, un gran joven… una pena que nunca llegara a ser un gran hombre *se escucharon murmullos de tristeza entre los niños* pero la historia es irremplazable. Un gran batalla se acercaba, una gran pelea… la ultima que lograría cambiar el rumbo de la historia o afirmarla por siempre en la oscuridad. _

_La última batalla dentro del colegio de Hogwarts, donde los alumnos y los profesores protegieron fervientemente aquello en lo que creían y creen aun, donde pondrían sus vidas es riesgo por un mejor futuro, donde algunos se perdieron por siempre y otros lograron sobrevivir para contarnos la historia._

_El mago tenebroso y el niño que vivió su última pelea, varita contra varita… creencia contra creencia… el poder absoluto contra la irrazonable valentía… el poder logra enceguecer a las personas y eso fue lo que sucedió con el mago oscuro, confió en su gran poder pero el corazón de aquel joven era más fuerte porque deseaba proteger a aquellos que amaba y luchar por ellos, y el otro solo deseaba el poder para destruir y gobernar un deseo con un gran vacío._

Hermione escuchaba la historia atentamente, aquella voz era hipnotizante lograba arrastrarte en la historia… que todo lo que se encontrara a su alrededor desapareciera y que solo observara y escuchar aquellas palabras que pronunciaba elegantemente se fijara firmemente en su mente. No supo en qué momento se encontraba ya cerca los niños y su cabello tenía unos pequeños copos de nieve.

_Y un gran rayo de luz roja apareció de pronto cubriendo todo Hogwarts y dejando sin vista a las personas que se encontraban allí, tanto los mortífagos como profesores y alumnos, un gran rugido resonó en el aire antes de desaparecer. No quedaba nada, los mortifagos se encontraban desorientados, y los aurores aprovecharon el momento para aturdirlos. Gritaron su nombre… clamando por su señor quien no respondía ante el llamado "Mi señor… Mi señor" gritaban los seguidores de la marca tenebrosa, mientras caían…uno tras otro._

_Potter.. Potter gritaban los profesores y cada estudiante a través de todo el lugar pero este tampoco respondía la desesperación golpeaba fuertemente sus corazones, una gran encrucijada el señor tenebroso había desaparecido quizás y había muerto, pero el joven mago también lo había hecho. Buscaron en los terrenos, en los bosques e incluso mas allá de los espacio de Hogwarts sin resultado alguno, solo lograron encontrar sus varitas ambas rotas y la túnica del señor tenebroso destrozada y quemada sobre las rocas que una vez formaron los muros del castillo._

_Si alguna vez el mundo mágico se encontraba en silencio fue en ese entonces… muchos deseaban aclamar la victoria contra el señor tenebroso y muchos deseaba llorar por la pérdida del niño que vivió… ningún mago o bruja lograba decidir qué hacer, de modo que el silencio absoluto reino al menos durante un largo año mientras lograban recuperara aquel equilibrio que se había perdido durante la guerra._

Hermione observaba al anciano atentamente, su historia era fascinante y a la vez triste la había recordado aquellas duras escenas que deseaba olvidar sin embargo permanecían inertes en su mente. Habían pasado demasiados años y aun ello dolía como el mismo día que su gran amigo desapareció. Las lagrimas surcaban en su mejilla silenciosamente, deseando algún dia poder recuperar aquello que dio por perdido…

Es la profesora Granger – grito uno de los niños – la maestra de transfiguración de Hogwarts. ¿Le gusto la historia no es verdad? - sonreía el niño, esperando su respuesta.

Fue una buena historia – murmuro enjugándose las lagrimas que cubrían sus mejillas – espero pronto pueda verlos en howgarts al menos a la mayoría por lo que logro ver…

Nosotros entraremos este año – gritaron los gemelos al unisonó- queremos ir a Slytherin… - sonrieron abiertamente ante la idea de pertenecer a la casa de las serpientes…

Pues yo iré a Ravenclaw – dijo otra niña mirando a los gemelos – es la mejor de las casas…

No es cierto Gryffindor es la mejor – grito otro niño de rubia cabellera – yo ire a la misma casa de Harry Potter…

La discusión por las casas comenzaron entre el grupo de niños, sin embargo lo curioso era que todos defendían sus futuras casas sin insultar a otras. Eso era lo que Hermione había deseado desde hace mucho tiempo la unión o al menos que los insultos entre casas desaparecieran. Volteo la mirada para buscar al anciano sin embargo el lugar donde se encontraba sentado ahora estaba completamente desierto, busco con la mirada a los alrededores sin embargo no había rastro alguno de él.

Se alejo de los niños había la vía principal de donde lo había visto venir y no había señales que hubiera pasado nuevamente, ese lento caminar lo había llevado lejos tan rápidamente que era increíble.

* * *

><p>¿Sabes que estás loco verdad? – murmuraba una voz que arrastraba las palabras, mientras su figura salía de entre las sombras. Su cabello rubio platinado resaltaba en gran contraste con la oscuridad de la habitación – es que nunca vas a dejar de tener esas manías…<p>

Me temo que no – sonrió el anciano mientras pronunciaba las palabras – es una vieja costumbre que logra mantenerme con vida.

El viejo se quito aquella chamarra vieja y desgastada al igual que la bufanda y se coloco una mejor capa y una bufanda de mejor calidad mientras se sentaba frente al fuego. Mostrando sus manos cubiertas de unos guantes negros de cuero al fuego para calentarlas un poco.

Cada vez te pareces mas al viejo Dumbledore, con cada idea desquiciada que se te ocurre – continuo diciendo el rubio mientras le llevaba una taza de chocolate caliente y se sentaba en el otro sillón cerca al fuego – pronto me dirás que te gustan los caramelos de limón…

La verdad es que son deliciosos – contesto el anciano provocando tentativamente la ira de su compañero…

Te detesto – rio el rubio, bebiendo su propia taza de chocolate. Mientras un elfo aparecía llevando consigo una bandeja de tortas de almendras.

Ambos rieron a la luz del fuego mientras buscaban un poco de calor para olvidar el frio que cubría Hogsmeade.

* * *

><p>Y que les parecio? xD espero que les haya gustado y me dejen algun comentario. gracias<p> 


	2. Actualidad

_ ¡Hola de nuevo! Queria agradecer a aquellos que colocaron la historia entre sus favoritos *-* me alegro mucho, espero tenerlos siempre por aqui. Gracias._

_Y sin mas que decir a comenzar con la historia..._

* * *

><p>Aquella mañana en el ministerio de magia, todo sucedía de manera regular. Los aurores quienes habían sido entrenados para grandes hazañas, desde la caída del señor oscuro no hacían más que pequeños trabajos, capturando a magos de menor importancia.<p>

- Un día de estos voy a explotar – gritaba un pelirrojo entrando enojado a la oficina- es la quinta vez que me envían al distrito 5 y solo para escarmentar a unos odiosos jóvenes porque se les ocurrió hacerse pasar por muggles que se hacen pasar por magos siendo magos… ¿donde se ha visto tal cosa?

Se sentó ofuscado en su lugar tras el escritorio, dispuesto a llenar los documentos tras gritarles un par de palabras a aquellos jóvenes sobre sus acciones, y luego amenazarlos de encerrarlos en Azkaban.

- Es que acaso crees que lograras que te den algo mejor cuando no haces mas que gritar luego de trabajar – rio un pelirrojo ingresando a la oficina de Ron – deberías de aprender a controlar tu carácter Ronnie…

- Este no es asunto tuyo Percy – estallo Ron, recostándose en la silla – ¿ahora en que puedo ayudarte?

- Hoy es el cumpleaños de Penélope, y vine a invitarte a cenar a casa, papa y mama también vendran – dijo recostándose en el marco de la puerta - bueno te espero, dado que Penelope no aceptara un no como respuesta, yo tampoco… nos vemos…

Ron no hizo más que suspirar tendiéndose sobre la mesa. Habían transcurrido más de 10 años desde que había terminado Hogwarts y todo era tan diferente, muchas veces se imagino trabajando codo a codo con su mejor amigo Harry lo extrañaba, incluso bufaba en algunas ocasiones sin previo aviso, negándose a creer lo que sucedió. Tenía tantos planes y no se había percatado hasta entonces que Harry formaba parte de todos ellos, pensaba que alguna vez podrían ser familia si se casaba con Ginny pero aquello nunca llego a suceder, simplemente su amigo había desaparecido… había muerto como ya lo decían los periódicos, los libros, las revistas, la radio…

- Maldita sea! –grito improvisadamente golpeando la mesa - ya nadie cree que sigas con vida Harry – hizo una pausa - y perdóname pero tampoco creo que sigas con vida – sonrió amargamente Ron – soy de lo peor…

No lo había comprendido a tiempo, creía que Harry seguía con el trabajo de los Horrocrux porque la profecía lo mencionaba y porque Dumbledore se lo pidió. Mas nunca imagino la pelea final entre ambos, guardaba para si mismo la esperanza que todo sería una pesadilla y su amigo estaría con él para reírse de aquella disparata pesadilla. Lo vio alejarse solo… caminando solo para enfrentar a su destino, y el se quedo observando la escena si ni siquiera decir algo… y por más que lo buscara por los proximos 7 años esperando encontrar algo de él nunca lo hizo. Y solo tenía como prueba su varita rota la cual Neville encontró en el exterior de Hogwarts. Se odiaba, Harry siempre fue el héroe y desapareció como tal…

Su trabajo en el ministerio como Auror era el mejor, no era como se lo habría imaginado rozándose constantemente con la muerte. Solo aquellos experimentados tenían los grandes casos bajo su custodia y a aquellos como en su caso les daban los casos más simples, incluso ridículos según se atrevia a decir…

Después de terminar de llenar las solicitudes y firmar algunos códigos para el reporte de mañana, fue en dirección al ascensor dispuesto a irse a casa después de otra absurda rutina…

- Vaya comadreja, sigues viéndote tan deprimente como antes es que acaso ser auror no te dio algo de dignidad – Draco Malfoy apareció frente al ascensor, su voz aun arrastraba las palabras y aquel ego que lo caracterizaba como Slytherin no había cambiado en lo mínimo, incluso parecía ser una copia de su padre.

- Draco Malfoy – dijo en voz alta – oh, que agradable sorpresa que podría ayudar este humilde servidor al señor… oh no perdón… es que olvidaba que no eres mi jefe… y eso es bueno, puedo decirte… vete al diablo Malfoy…

- Parece que alguien está muy irritable – dijo Draco, mientras ingresaba al ascensor seguido de Ron…

Dentro del ascensor ninguno se atrevió a decir palabra alguna, ambos evitaban mirarse mas de lo necesario e incluso el respirar producía mas sonido en el interior del ascensor . A pesar que Draco fuera exonerado de ser un mortifago al igual que su madre su carácter y su personalidad no habían cambiado del todo, podrías hablar con el racionalmente pero aun podías observar en su mirada cierto repudio hacia los weasley, y hacia cualquier otro que estuviera a favor de los muggles. Era significativamente otro Snape sin saber que pensaba pero con la seguridad que no intentaría el nuevo renacimiento del señor oscuro, pero eso no restaba el hecho de ser alguien intolerable.

Al llegar al primer piso, Ron salió rápidamente del ascensor sin decir nada dispuesto a alejarse de aquel Huron tan pronto sus pies lo lograran.

Draco observo la escena contiendo sonreír descaradamente por el espectáculo que creaba el pelirrojo, era siempre divertido molestarlo aquel carácter explosivo que poseía era perfecto para reaccionar del modo que había planeado. Y ahora observándolo correr de manera reprimida dando grandes zancadas le levantaba el ánimo de gran manera. El nunca fue un chico bueno, que lograra decir grandes frases o simplemente abrazar a sus amigos. No, Draco Malfoy era diferente, sus convicciones y principios las guardaba con mucho recelo manteniendo la distancia con los que le rodeaban, sabía que ellos no confiaban en el… al igual que él no lograba confiar en ellos, estaban de mano… así que no le interesaba nada… le bastaba sus propias deudas a cumplir…

Avanzo con paso firme saliendo del ministerio, sus padres habían fallecido hace un par de años su madre de un problema cardiaco y su padre murió poco después. _Tal vez realmente murió de amor - pensaba._ Draco sonrió ante la sola idea, sus padres no eran perfectos pero sabía que se amaban, al igual que lo amaban al el y lo demostraron cuando lo salvaron en el castillo durante el ataque, incluso gracias a ellos un gran número de mortifagos cayeron muertos tras las varitas de sus padres.

Mientras avanzaba decidió ir en dirección al callejón Diagon, a paso firme y lento, con la cabeza en alto pues el no tendría nada que esconder. Se detuvo durante un instante en la vitrina de la Librería Flourish y Blotts, aun podía observar aquellos dos libros que Rita Skeeter había escrito y con ellos logro una gran venta que las ganancias le fueron suficiente para comprar medio callejón Diagon. Los títulos de aquellos libros eran " Severus Snape ¿Héroe? o ¿Asesino?" o la "Completa Biografía de Harry Potter" y por completa se refería a incluso detalles que seguramente el mismo Potter hubiera deseado olvidar totalmente.

Potter no era un Dios, nunca lo fue… sin embargo aquellos libros solo lograban engrandecerlo colocarlo siendo la víctima como ser el adorado por ser el salvador del mundo mágico.

- Menuda estupidez – dijo Draco mientras compraba un libro de cocina cogido al azhar entre muchos otros, ganándose algunas miradas féminas en la tienda, pago con 2 galeones antes de retirarse e dirigirse a Gringotts para realizar unos trámites y retirar dinero.

**x-x**

- Aquí tienes – dijo Draco dándole el libro de cocina a un hombre sentado en un gran sillón de color negro, su cabellera entrecana relucía entre aquel traje negro que usaba constantemente – por tu causa, ahora un gran cantidad de mujeres me observaron como prototipo de ama de casa o quizás peor como prototipo de esposo… - hizo una mueca de repulsión ante la sola idea.

El anciano rio a carcajadas al escuchar sus quejas, mientras ojeaba lentamente el libro observando las fotografías de los diferentes platos y pensando cual era el que deseaba preparar ese día.

- Draco, creo que exageras – murmuro el anciano sin dejar de observar la revista – siempre creí que sería oportuno que te casaras, estoy seguro que muchas señoritas están más que dispuestas a llevar al apellido Malfoy en alto… - Draco bufo desde su lugar, mientras se recostaba en uno de los muebles colocando sus pies en lo alto y su cabeza sobre sus brazos del mueble usándolo como almohada.

- Quieres callarte – susurro con los ojos cerrados- no deseo casarme me encuentro muy bien como estoy, así que deja de hablar como si supieras todo, llegas a ser insoportable…

- Pues hoy cocinare este plato - dijo en voz alta el anciano, levantándose del mueble para dirigirse a la cocina - te quedaras a cenar verdad?

- Hmph - trato de pronunciar Draco, quien parecia somnoliento...

- Eso es perfecto!- comento emocionado el anciano - vamos a preparar la cena Dolphi date prisa - un elfo domestico apareció tras un chasquido al lado del anciano, llevando consigo unas bolsas con vegetales.


	3. Recuerdos

_Hola! antes que nada quisiera disculparme por la demora en escribir este capitulo, y es que tenia muchas ideas para darle forma, a parte de encontrarme con los últimos exámenes de la universidad. Feliz Año! aunque ya sea una semana después =D, les deseo que cada día superen sus propias expectativas..._

_Con respecto a los comentarios que recibí me gustaría darles una aclaración:_

_1. No es un Draco y Harry - nunca me gusto mucho esta unión o.o_

_2. El cuentista es alguien un poco "diferente" pero no es un mago!_

_bueno con estas dudas aclaradas mejor a continuar con el fic_

* * *

><p><em><em>La última batalla entre los mortifagos y los aurores no se llevo como muchos pensaron en los exteriores de Hogwarts, la verdadera batalla se libraba en su interior donde un gran caos se libraba los estudiantes de sexto y séptimo año se unieron peleando codo a codo con sus profesores, creando al menos mayor resistencia de la que los mortifagos esperaban. Sin embargo ellos eran magos más experimentados y sin miedo a matar a diestra y siniestra, una clara desventaja ante aquellos jóvenes quienes nunca hubieran deseado quitarle la vida a cualquiera ser.<em>_

_La guerra aun continuaba en su mente, a pesar de haber transcurrido ya muchos años desde la última batalla que tuvo como sede a Hogwarts. Lo recordaba todo claramente aquella noche donde todo cambio de rumbo más de lo que hubiese imaginado alguna vez sus creencias, sus ideales, incluso aquellos pensamientos que constantemente lo acompañaban se esfumaron en cuestión de segundos al encontrarse en el mismo lugar donde la guerra desarrollaba su más grande batalla y la que sería la definitiva._

_Y en punto de quiebre, fue cuando vio morir a uno de sus amigos en la sala de menesteres. Las dudas desaparecieron y cuanta razón tenían todos al decir que Voldemort no debía de continuar con sus planes pero aquel orgullo y aquellos años de enseñanza para servirlo habían logrado su cometió y era cegarlo ante el "honor" de convertirse en un mortífago._

_Aferro su mano fuertemente a su varita, hasta que sus nudillos se volvieran blancos. Era su culpa que los mortifagos hubieran ingresado pues entonces trataría de redimir su error, aunque ya nadie confiara en sus intenciones eso no importaba, era lo que él creía._

_Las luces de las varitas iluminaban la oscuridad de la noche, la última barrera cayo y los mortifagos ingresaban rápidamente por los alrededores del castillo. Muchos de sus compañeros de Slytherin se unían a la lucha desarmando a los estudiantes, sin embargo al ver como su líder aprovechaba su cercanía a los mortifagos para desmayarlos y dejarlos fuera de combate. Motivo a aquellos que se encontraban con dudas de tomar una decisión definitiva, pues todos a pesar de haber recibido la enseñanza de continuar con la ideología de sus padres en su interior guardaban grandes dudas, y el valor que mostraban muchos de los estudiantes logró vaciar sus dudas y luchar por aquello que realmente creían._

_La lucha era fiera y encarnizada, observo como ambos bandos caían presas de diferentes maldiciones o hechizos, su valor aumentaba pero sabía y estaba casi seguro que si se encontraba con sus padres no podría continuar, no podría luchar contra ellos._

_Conforme avanzo la pelea ya muchos de sus compañeros aceptaban la ayuda de una gran parte de los Slytherin, incluso aquella enemistad que caracterizaba a la casa se desvanecía por completo. No era una simple batalla por quien obtendría el poder, era una pelea entre las creencias que poseían cada mago y bruja._

_Cuando bajo al gran salón, se encontró con uno de los mortifagos quien ya sabía de su traición pues había presenciado cómo minutos antes había salvado a Granger, sin palabras que precedieran a la ira que llevaba aquellos ojos que lo observaban, tuvo que agacharse rápidamente para evitar un desmaius, estaba concentrado esquivando pues aquel mortífago era muy rápido y no dejaba algún instante para contraatacar. Entonces lo vio, allí frente a él su padre acaba de llegar sus ojos se encontraron durante apenas unos instantes los cuales fueron suficientes para que gritara de dolor, uno de los hechizos le había dado ene l brazo y este sangraba a cantidad._

_Su padre levanto la varita y sin dudarlo asesino a aquel mortífago, ambos padre e hijo sonrieron no necesitaban palabras pues habían tomado la misma decisión sin necesitar encontrarse. Se acerco rápidamente curando la herida de su brazo o al menos esta dejo de sangrar, se levanto dispuesto a continuar. Y más tarde observo como su madre también se unía a la lucha esta vez en el bando contrario de Voldemort._

_De pronto el silencio se hizo presente, los mortifagos cesaron su ataque y pedían que Potter saliera al bosque prohibido para encontrarse con Voldemort, no podía ser cierto nadie sería tan idiota para ir a una muerte directa era claro que lo estaba invitando para asesinarlo. Sin embargo sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al observar una protesta de un grupo de alumnos, cuando lo vio._

_Allí se encontraba Potter caminando en dirección al bosque sin escuchar las protestas de sus compañeros y sus amigos, sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante. Quería gritar, quería correr y detenerlo decirle que estaba completamente loco y que dejara de lado sus intentos suicidas pues esta vez no tendría aquella suerte que siempre pregonaba. Sin embargo sus pies no se despegaron del suelo, le tenía respeto._

_El tiempo pareció transcurrir lentamente, observo como los estudiantes se dedicaban a curar a los heridos y no pudo evitar reunirse con su padre y madre quienes se encontraban en una de las esquinas sin mirar a nadie, ambos tomados de la mano y mostrando aun esa mirada de superioridad que los caracterizaba. Apenas dio unos pasos cuando se percato que se encontraba herido y sus piernas tambaleaban para caminar en paso recto._

_De pronto lo vio, a través de una de las ventanas del castillo un potente rayo de luz verde inundo el bosque. La ansiedad recorrió sus venas, que era aquello… que es lo que significaba. Sin esperar decidió que iría a ver, no podría detenerse sin embargo no era el único que había tomado esa decisión muchos aurores, profesores y estudiantes corrían en esa dirección, incluso sus padres cuando les faltaba muy poco para llegar aquella luz desapareció y extrañamente todo ruido desapareció y un silencio estremecedor se hizo presente nuevamente, sin embargo este mostraba un aire diferente era aun mas difícil de describir de lo que podría imaginar era desesperante, intimidante, posesivo, y hasta fulminante._

Era cierto habían pasado más de 10 años y sin embargo ver aquellas paredes levantadas nuevamente tras casi su total destrucción, le recordaban lo que sucedió. Se encontraba en Hogwarts caminando entre aquellos pasillos que ya conocía muy bien, atravesando las escaleras y retratos que lograron salvarse de entre el fuego.

Todos su recuerdos se encontraban intactos, todos tan claros como si tan solo hubiera transcurrido una semana. Se detuvo durante unos instantes en una de las ventanas, donde el gran lago se veía perfectamente incluso creyó ver algún tentáculo del calamar gigante. La paz y la tranquilidad que ahora rodeaban el castillo era un claro contraste lo que vivió, incluso entre los alumnos las batallas libradas se contaban una y otra vez.

El nombre de Harry Potter ahora formaba parte de esas historias, siendo la casa de Gryffindor la favorita entre los estudiantes porque era en esa casa donde el héroe que derroto al señor tenebroso había pasado sus épocas de estudiante.

- Sr. Malfoy – dijo una voz a sus espaldas, obligándolo a girarse para observar a su frente a Hermione Granger , quien mostraba una mirada seria y llevaba su cabello en una larga trenza de lado.

- Profesora Granger – contesto Draco mientras mostraba una leve reverencia – es un placer volver a verla nuevamente.

- La directora lo está esperando en su despacho, por favor sígame.

Tan pronto termino de hablar se giro para dirigirse al que una vez fue el despacho del más grande director de Hogwarts_ "Albus Dumbledore"_. Draco sonrió de lado, al observar como_ "la sabelotodo"_ no había cambiado en lo absoluto aun después de la guerra, aun se mantenía muy atenta a respetar las reglas y esa mirada que solía dirigirle era severa y a la vez amable.

La relación de ambos se limitaba a tratarse de manera social, a pesar de haber sido compañeros de aulas en muchas ocasiones, sin embargo no esperaba nada más. Pues quien si no él mismo, se había encargado de sembrar todo el reproche que sentía la castaña ahora, incluso podría adivinar que lo hubiera preferido muerto antes que a su adorado Potter.

Caminaron en silencio absoluto a través de los pasillos, siendo el único ruido sus pasos. Pronto llegaron a la gárgola que sellaba la entrada.

- Crema de cerezas – dijo Hermione, y la enorme estatua se movió dejando de lado las escaleras que lo llevarían al despacho de la directora Mcgonagall.

- Gracias profesora Granger – gesticulo educadamente Draco, y subió a través de aquella escalera sin voltear la mirada.

Se detestaban, sin embargo no se rebajaría a mostrarse insolente o maleducado era un Malfoy y como tal tenía que levantar el apellido que alguna vez se vio marcado tras la guerra. Al llegar a las puertas levanto la mano dando un par que toques, antes de entrar.

Para su sorpresa la habitación se encontraba vacía. Observo los retratos de los antiguos directores quienes lo observaron sin decir nada. Y allí noto el retrato de quien había sido su padrino y mejor amigo "Severus Snape" quien le sonrió de manera casi imperceptible, a lo que Draco contesto con una sonrisa abierta.

- Nadie creyó en tu lealtad hasta que tu vida te fue arrebatada Severus – murmuro Draco, observando el retrato – tu verdadera lealtad siempre estuvo en el bando de la chica que amaste.

Cerca al retrato algo llamo su atención, allí se encontraba la espada de gryffindor la cual lo había visto portar a Neville durante el ataque a Hogwarts, lo recordaba tan claramente como recordaba que fue partícipe de aquel ataque permitiéndole la entrada a los mortifagos.

Cerro sus puños con tal fuerza que sus nudillos perdieron el color, y sus cortas uñas lograban incrustarse en su piel. Su deuda no estaba aun saldada y él se encargaría de redimir sus faltas de eso estaba más que seguro. Pues indirectamente tenía que estarle agradecido… Potter había logrado salvarlo…

**_oOoOoOoO_oOoOoOoO__oOoOoOoOo__**

Aquella tarde un fuerte viento corría a través de todo Hogsmeade, y con ello toda personas caminaba a prisa buscando algun refugio para cubrirse del frio. Todas las tiendas se encontraban abarrotadas, sin embargo habia un lugar que se encontraba casi vacio. Su letrero con una cabeza de cerdo que goteaba sangre se movía de lado a lado a causa del viento_ "El cabeza de Puerco"._

La puerta se abrió provocando el chirrido , durante un instante aquel viento helado penetro sin tregua en el local para luego desaparecer al cerrar las puertas. Una figura encapuchada ingreso a la taberna,su traje se encontraba raído al igual que su capa la cual mostraba muchos agujeros algunos parecían haber sido provocados por el fuego, y aquella bufanda que escondía completamente su rostro mostrando apenas unos fríos ojos negros los cuales brillaban a la luz de las velas.

A pesar de la siniestras figura que mostraba, ninguno de los presentes parecía interesado en observarlo. Un hombre bajito mantenía al parecer una fuerte discusión con un hombre de figura delgada y rostro pálido ambos callaron durante unos segundos para luego volver a su discusión como si no hubiese habido interrupción alguna.

- Es que acaso no ha venido contigo tu séquito de enanos - gruño a modo del saludo el cantinero, un hombre de aparentemente 40 años, quien mostraba una sonrisa a través de una horrible cicatriz que deformaba su rostro producto de la guerra producida hace ya muchos años - es extraño verte tan temprano.

- Estas pidiéndome acaso que traiga a los niños a una taberna tan tenebrosa como esta, Luck - comento el anciano acercándose a la barra, y sentando en una de las sillas - prefiero venir y disfrutar de este _encantador_ silencio por mi cuenta...

El cantinero lo observo, desapareciendo de la barra para reaparecer con un vaso de wisky de fuego, dandosela al anciano, quien cogio el vaso entre sus manos cubiertas de unos viejos guantes aterciopelados.

Cuando Abeforth se hacia cargo del cabeza de cerdo, después de la guerra el lugar resultaba muy concurrido en especial por muchos curiosos que deseaban ver aquel túnel que conectaba la vieja taberna con el salón de menesteres de Hogwarts. El viejo mago ya harto de recibir constantes visitas inoportunas, y deseoso de volver a su antiguo estilo de vida sello el túnel colocando en el grandes rocas a través de todo el camino.

Los fanáticos que aun lograban ir fueron espantados por ataques de furia del viejo mago, quien los espantaba a base de maldiciones. Con el paso del tiempo el lugar volvió a tener aquella esencia lúgubre que lo caracterizaba. A su muerte, uno de sus viejos protegidos despues de la guerra se hizo cargo del lugar, y el unico cambio notable fue la desaparicion del olor a cabras.

- Creo que necesitare otra copa - dijo el anciano colocando su vaso ya vacío delante del cantinero - no suelo soportar demasiado el frio sin ayuda de esto.

- Tal vez ir a casa te seria de ayuda, viejo - rio a carcajadas el cantinero - aunque aquel viejo hoyo donde vives es un desastre. Con tu forma de contar historias, podrías ganar dinero... y no recibir solo la compasión de las personas

- Yo estoy en el fondo del pozo Luck, he caído mas allá de lo que es capaz de caer cualquier hombre -bebió de un sorbo el nuevo vaso que le habían traído - y sabes... - guardo pausa durante un instante- me gusta estar donde estoy, no puedo caer mas. Así que solo me queda subir y mirar lo que quedo... vivo sin ya poder perder nada...


End file.
